popular_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
Tim McGraw (song)
"Tim McGraw" is the debut single and first ever published song recorded by American singer-songwriter Taylor Swift. The song was written by Swift and Liz Rose, andproduced by Nathan Chapman. It was released on June 19, 2006 by Big Machine Records as Swift's debut single and the lead single from Swift's eponymous debut album. Swift wrote "Tim McGraw" during her freshman year of high school, knowing that she and her senior boyfriend, Drew Dunlap, would break up at the end of the year when he left for college. The song was written about all the different things that would remind Dunlap of Swift and their time spent together, once he departed. "Tim McGraw" is musical interconnection of traditional and modern country music. Lyrically, the track lists items in order to associate a past relationship, one of them being country artist Tim McGraw's music. The song was received with critical praise from music critics who complimented Swift's vocal delivery. Some critics described it as tender, while others admired its professionalism. "Tim McGraw" performed well commercially. The track spent numbers of weeks upon both the Billboard Hot 100 and Hot Country Songs in the United States. It peaked at number 40 on the former and number six on the latter. The single was certified platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) and has sold more than one million copies since its release. The accompanying music video for "Tim McGraw", directed by Trey Fanjoy, comprises flashbacks by Swift's love interest, among cut scenes that feature Swift writhing on a lake bed. "Tim McGraw" was promoted by Swift on a radio tour and performances in numerous venues. Swift performed it while serving as opening act for various country artists' concert tours. She also performed it as part of her first headlining concert tour, the Fearless Tour(2009–10). Contents hide * 1 Background * 2 Composition * 3 Critical reception * 4 Chart performance * 5 Music video * 6 Live performances * 7 Track listings * 8 Charts ** 8.1 Year-end charts * 9 References * 10 External links Backgroundedit Tim McGraw Swift and Liz Rose wrote "Tim McGraw" during Swift's freshman year at Hendersonville High School. She conceived the idea in the midst of her mathematics class: "I was just sitting there, and I started humming this melody." She then related the melody to a predicament she was encountering at the moment.1 Swift knew that she and hersenior boyfriend, Drew Dunlap,2 would break up at the end of the year when he left for college. In order to cope with the complicated emotions she was experiencing, Swift wrote the song. Rose said Swift showed up at her after school job, writing songs for Sony/ATV Music, "with the idea and the melody, knowing exactly what she wanted." She desired for the song to capture the sweetness and sadness of loving and losing someone. It was written about all the different things that would remind Dunlap 2 of Swift and their time spent together, once he departed. "To her surprise, the first thing that came to mind was her love of Tim McGraw's music."3 Several personal details were listed for the song. McGraw's mentioning was a reference to Swift's favorite song, "Can't Tell Me Nothin" from his 2004 album Live Like You Were Dying,4 rather than McGraw as a person.5 The writing process, as with "Our Song", took place in approximately twenty minutes,6 and was executed with the use of a piano.7 Soon after, Scott Borchetta, CEO of Big Machine Records, signed Swift to his newly formed label.3 Early into the album production, in a meeting where Borchetta and Swift discussed potential songs for Swift's debut album, she performed "Tim McGraw" for Borchetta on fluke ukulele. According to Swift, as soon as Borchetta finished listening to the song, he faced Swift and said, "That's your first single." She responded, "Well. That's how that works then."3 Prior to that event, Swift did not believe that the song was single material. However, she followed what label executives told her and accepted that they were correct.8 Swift placed "Tim McGraw" as the first track on Taylor Swift because of its importance to her.7 The song was eventually released as a CD single on June 19, 2006.9 In retrospect, Swift has said that the song "is reminiscent, and it is thinking about a relationship you had and then lost. I think one of the most powerful human emotions is what should have been and wasn't... That was a really good song to start out on, because a lot of people can relate to wanting something you can't have."3 When Dunlap,2 the song's subject, discovered it, he thought it was "cool" and kept friendship with Swift despite their breakup.10 Compositionedit "Tim McGraw" is a country song with a length of three minutes and 52 seconds.11 The song mingles traditional and modern country music features, primarily through its usage of a twelve-string guitar.12 It is set in common time and has a moderate tempo of 72 beats per minute.13 Thus, it is categorized as a ballad with a mid-paced nature.14 It is written in the key of C major and Swift's vocals span one octave, from F3 to G4.13 Swift's vocals are prominent in twang.14 "Tim McGraw" follows the chord progression C5–Am–F–Gsus–G.13 The lyrics of "Tim McGraw" regard a summer romance that came to a sudden halt.12 The song fondly reminisces an ex-boyfriend,15 and directs the lyrics towards him, rather than country singer Tim McGraw himself. It uses McGraw's music as a marker in their relationship timeline: "When you think Tim McGraw / I hope you think my favorite song."16 Sean Dooley of About.com stated, "Music has the power to evoke memories, and it’s an old Tim McGraw song that triggers her happy memories."15 McGraw's reference is one of the several items used for association of the failed relationship, along with other items and places, such as a little black dress.16 Critical receptionedit Swift performing "Tim McGraw" with a wooden acoustic guitar atYahoo! Headquarters in 2007. The song was well received by critics. Rob Sheffield of Blender magazine described the track as gem that hit hard.17 Sean Dooley of About.com complimented Swift's vocal delivery, describing it as "tender and emotive." 15 Jonathan Keefe of Slant Magazine believe "Tim McGraw" followed "time-tested narrative conventions and ... massive pop hooks."18 Jeff Tamarkin of Allmusic said that the song demonstrated Swift was "a talent to be reckoned with", because of her vocal delivery that, according to him, equated that of a seasoned professional. He selected "Tim McGraw" as Taylor Swift 's main highlight for its homage to Tim McGraw, commenting, "It's a device that's been used countless times in as many ways ..., yet it works as a hook here and manages to come off as an original idea."16 Rick Bell of Country Standard Time stated, "It's an impressive debut that, while she pines about lost love and Tim McGraw, will likely have others singing the praises of Taylor Swift."19 Roger Holland of PopMatters praised the song, commenting it was "good enough to recall some of the best country singles of recent years", such as Rachel Proctor's "Me and Emily" and Julie Roberts's "Break Down Here." He complimented Swift's vocal abilities on the song, saying it was executed "quite perfectly", something she was unable to carry throughout the album Taylor Swift. However, Holland was repugnant of the song's title.14 In 2007, "Tim McGraw" was listed as a "Winning Song" by Broadcast Music Incorporated (BMI).20 Chart performanceedit On the week ending September 23, 2006, "Tim McGraw" debuted at number eighty-six on the Billboard Hot 100.21 After seventeen weeks of ascending and descending the chart, on the week ending January 13, 2007, the song reached its peak at number forty on the Billboard Hot 100, where it maintained for two consecutive weeks.22 On the week ending February 3, 2007, the song spent its last week on the Billboard Hot 100 at number forty-three, after a total of twenty weeks on the chart.23 The single was certified platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America for the shipment of over 1,000,000 copies.24 As of November 2014, "Tim McGraw" has sold 1.5 million copies in the United States.25 Prior to charting on the United States' main chart, "Tim McGraw" charted on Billboard Hot Country Songs. On the week ending July 1, 2006, "Tim McGraw" debuted at number sixty on the Billboard Hot Country Songs.26 After spending twenty-five weeks upon Billboard Hot Country Songs, the song reached the top ten with its new peak of number ten on the week ending December 16, 2006.27 In the proceeding six weeks, the song managed remained on the top ten until finding its peak at number six on the week ending January 27, 2007.22 "Tim McGraw" spent a total of thirty-five weeks upon the Billboard Hot Country Songs chart.22 Music videoedit Swift and Clayton Collins lying atop the back of a 1970 Chevrolet C-10 Cheyenne in the music video for "Tim McGraw". The accompanying music video for "Tim McGraw" was directed by Trey Fanjoy.28 In regards to the video's concept, Swift stated, "It deals with the haunting power of music and how hearing a song years after it was first popular can have such an emotional appeal."29 Clayton Collins portrayed Swift's love interest in the music video. He was cast because of his physical resemblance to the real subject of the song, in that they were both tall with dark hair.30 The video begins with Swift, dressed by a white sundress, as she lies on the grass of a lake-bed and holds a transistor radio. Suddenly, the setting is switched to Collins as he drives a white and orange 1970 Chevrolet CST-10. He then turns his radio on and ceases driving, coming to a complete stop on a road. As Collins facial expressions become more serious, he flashbacks to memories with Swift. Swift and Collins are seen frolicking on field, lying beside another on the back of Collins' CST-10, staring at the stars together, holding hands as they walk, and slow dancing. When the song is in its final chorus, Collins arrives at a wooden cabin in his pick-up truck. He runs up the staircase to discover an enveloped letter next to the door. He then sits on the staircase, opens the envelope, and reads the letter. The video transcends towards Swift playing an acoustic guitar as she leans against the wooden cabin. Cut-scenes feature Swift writhing on the lake-bed and performing with a guitar next to the wooden cabin. The video concludes with Swift, once again, lying on the initial setting. The video premiered on July 22, 2006 on Great American Country.29 The video received a nomination for "Number One Streamed Video From a New Artist (Rookie of the Year Award)" at the web-hosted 2006 CMT Online Awards, but lost to Lindsey Haun's video for "Broken".31 At the 2007 CMT Music Awards, the video won the CMT Music Award for "Breakthrough Video of the Year".32 To date, the video has over 26 million views on YouTube. Live performancesedit Swift performing "Tim McGraw" during theFearless Tour in 2009. Swift spent six months of 2006 promoting "Tim McGraw" and Taylor Swift on a radio tour.1 She performed the song as she opened for Rascal Flatts on several dates, from October 19 to November 3, 2006, included on the Me and My Gang Tour (2006–07).33 Swift performed "Tim McGraw" as the concert's penultimate performance. She dressed in a black, knee-length dress and red cowboy boots with a design of a skull and cross bones across it, playing an acoustic guitar. Swift requested for the audience to raise their cell phones in order to simulate a sky filled with stars, when the song reached the lyrics "He said the way my blue eyes shined / Put those Georgia stars to shame that night / I said that's a lie."34 She also performed the song when she served as opening act on twenty dates for George Strait's 2007 United States tour,35 and selected dates for Brad Paisley's Bonfires & Amplifiers Tour in 2007.3637 During mid-2007, Swift engaged as the opening act on several dates for Tim McGraw's and Faith Hill's joint tour, Soul2Soul II Tour (2006–07), where she again performed "Tim McGraw".38 Swift performed the song while she was again opening for Rascal Flatts for their Still Feels Good Tour in 2008.39 Swift's first broadcast performance of "Tim McGraw" was on October 24, 2006, on Good Morning America.33 She continued promotion for the track at Billboard''headquarters,40 the 2007 Academy of Country Music Awards,41 The Engine Room,42 and a concert at the Apple Store in SoHo, New York, which was recorded and released as a live extended play (EP), ''iTunes Live from SoHo, exclusively sold through the iTunes Store.43 Since completing promotion for Taylor Swift and its corresponding singles, Swift has performed "Tim McGraw" at the 2009 CMA Music Festival,44 the 2009 V Festival,45 and the Australian charity concert Sydney Sound Relief.46 Swift performed "Tim McGraw" on all venues of her first headlining concert tour, the Fearless Tour, which extended from April 2009 to June 2010. The performances of "Tim McGraw" set on a small platform located at the opposite end, parallel to the stage in the arena.47 Swift, dressed in a pastel sundress, sat on a wooden stool while performing with wooden acoustic guitar strapped to her shoulder.4748 Swift then completed the performance standing and walking back to the main stage. As she worked her way back to the stage, she again hugged fans, squeezed their outstretched hands and scrawled quick autographs.47 Nicole Frehsee of Rolling Stone favored Swift's performance of "Tim McGraw" at the August 27, 2009, concert at Madison Square Garden in New York City. Frehsee described the entire concert as an "elaborate spectacle that doesn't slow down, even when the singer hauls her acoustic guitar into the audience to play a sweet, stripped down set of tunes including .. 'Tim McGraw'."48 Brandy McDonnel of The Oklahoman reported a massive sing-along by the audience at the March 31, 2010, concert at the Ford Center in Oklahoma City .47 Molly Trust of Billboard attended the performance at the tour's final concert on June 5, 2010, at Gillette Stadium in Foxborough, Massachusetts and conjectured that the performance's setting was formed in order to "afford a better view to fans farther back."49 Track listingsedit * US Maxi-CD Single9 # "Tim McGraw" - 3:54 # "Tim McGraw" (radio edit) - 3:41 # "Tim McGraw" (instrumental) - 3:54 # "Tim McGraw" (enhanced video) - 4:02 Chartsedit Year-end chartsedit Category:2006 singles